


I'm terrible at naming things

by speroh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speroh/pseuds/speroh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I bet you 20$ they're trading stories about how lame sollux is.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'm terrible at naming things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceyEnn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/gifts).



> I bet you 20$ they're trading stories about how lame sollux is.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry this isn't more extravagant!! Life kinda decided to punch me in the face this past month, but I hope you like it.


End file.
